Sparkeling Sands
by Kith
Summary: Not a pleasant day at the beach


WileyKit opened her eyes slowly, with a cry of pain she shut them, the damaged tissue was extra sensitive to the sun. She couldn't remember how she got to where ever she was but she wished she wasn't. She tried to get up but the fire from her shattered thigh stopped her. Salt tears rolled down her face, she stifled them when they ignited the many small cuts on her face, she was all alone and could not even cry. 

Her damaged eyes had finally accepted the bright light reflecting of the sand. To her dismay while the left functioned normally to the left the sharp lines of the world had been replaced with soft shapes and pastel colors, the sand had slightly abraded the eye robbing her of its sight. She looked down at her tattered uniform. 

The fall had eaten threw most of it and though her skin was encrusted with sand and stung from the air it was mostly ok. "

Oh No!" She screamed aloud. 

The landing had ripped the side of her skirt clear off and the her sprawl had forced it up and away leaving her exposed. It was not a matter of modesty as there was no one to see but the bright red skin warned of the sunburn she would soon feel and told her she had been out for hours. 

"Several hours." The words echoed threw her mind. "Several hours..several hours." Like some unholy chant the words beat threw her mind. With each repetition a little more of memory returned. She had ben with Bengali and Tygra in the Thunderstrike. 

They had been flying a routine patrol when the mutants had appeared. They had simply appeared nothing on Radar nothing on any of the monitor and suddenly they were under fire. It was over before it began they targeted perfectly, they blew Tygra and the middle compartment apart. She would always remember his agonized scream as the lasers burned into him before the explosion gave him mercy. 

Bengali was not as lucky. The shrapnel had severed his fuel line. His pod had simply dropped. With no engine he had no power. The G forces of his spin had locked his hands to the useless controls and when he hit the water his neck had cracked like a whip..the snap was so loud it echoed over her comlink...before the blue ocean buried him. 

She maxed her throttle and headed for land, there was no way one pod would beat three Skycutters and they knew it. They had toyed with her, one by one they targeted the systems of the pod. First they took communications with a well placed shot to the supposedly hidden antenna. Another had taken out the guidance system. The third took out her engine. It was so planned so methodical they had taken her only way to summon help then they had disabled her. Vulture-man man swung beneath her failing craft, she felt four laser blast and knew for certain that he had just welded shut the landing gear. As a final insult the Mutants simply left, they knew she was dead and didn't see the point of killing her when gravity would do it cheaper. 

The injured pod crashed on a small deserted island. On impact the pod had shattered like an eggshell. Still strapped to the seat she landed on her left side and careened across the sand. Her thigh struck a small stone but at the speed she was moving it had the force of a baseball bat. The belts finally gave way and her inertia threw her form the seat and left her sprawled in the sand where she passed out. 

The memories were worse than the pain radiating from her body, her friends had died before her eyes and she was alone. It struck her like a shot to the chest she was alone with the Thunderstrike destroyed and her pop shattered there would be no distress call and with out that the others would never find this little island. The tears came now the singing pain from a hundred small wounds were nothing to the pain in her heart she was totally alone..but from the red line slowly traveling upwards from the broken bone to her heart she wouldn't have to worry long. Blood poisoning from a broken bone, fatal if not treated and her with no way to treat it. 

She looked out at the ocean her tears making both eyes fuzzy. "I'm coming Bengali, Tygra, wait for me."

**THE END**


End file.
